


Drunk

by AlternativeRocker



Series: Alphabet Romance [4]
Category: Taggart - Fandom
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drunkenness, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternativeRocker/pseuds/AlternativeRocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a wedding Robbie and Jackie end up having a little too much to drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> OC Ewan is the creation of the fanfiction.net author FreekyDisaster18 and she gives me permission to use him in my stories.

A small group of friends and family had just watched Stuart and Ewan become civil partners in a summer ceremony, and had quickly moved to the reception which was helpfully held in and supplied with alcohol by the McIntyre group.

Robbie and Jackie has easily found each other in the crowd and drowned themselves next to the bar in wine and champagne which they could barely afford if they had needed to pay.

The staff was beginning to question whether or not to keep serving them as their level of intoxication was getting obvious, not that they were causing any sort of scene but the slurred conversation and excessive touching of hands and knees was over the top, especially when compared to the subtle signs of affection from the newly married couple.

Ewan was called over eventually and he told the bar-staff to give them water instead - he had learnt from previous experience with Robbie and Jackie that when they were this far gone they could be tricked into drinking just about anything without realising.

They were on barstools turned to face each other and Jackie's hand was moving increasingly further up his thigh,

"You know, you actually get more handsome as the night gets later."

Robbie had one hand on her waist as he replied, "Why thank you. You are gorgeous at all times so I can't really say the same back but today you honestly are beautiful."

He leaned over and caught her lips with his own before she could say a sarcastic retort. It hardly lasted twenty seconds but had the effect of sobering them up a tiny amount. They started to look everywhere around the club that was not across from themselves but it was not very long before they began to kiss again.

Over the past number of months they had been getting more open about how much they loved the other person. This was the most they had done in one period of time - it had just been an occasional snog or admission of adoration before - but deep down underneath their drunken haze they knew this was what they need to move their relationship forward.

On the dance floor Stuart told his new husband that if the other pair walked anywhere near to the front door together that he would stop that type of irreversible behaviour occurring but it was okay as they were currently just making out.

They would both have the mother of all hangovers in the morning but unlike Robbie who woke up with one every week, Jackie would probably be immobile and throwing up fro the next twenty-four hours so they were better enjoying their love now before the effects started to show and any regret about not remembering this happened.

"Even though they are more like an annoying brother and sister, god I hope we look that cute if we ever start acting like that after a drink."

"Stuarty my dear, we win on the cute stakes every single time!" He muttered as he pressed their lips together, neither closing their eyes for too long so as to prevent any escape by the other couple.


End file.
